


Nowhere

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 佐伯虎次郎X不二周助，哨兵向导，设定参考百度百科（。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Saeki Kojirou
Kudos: 1





	Nowhere

Nowhere  
  
他对故乡的记忆理应是模糊的。在被培养成为一个哨兵的过程之中，那些那些属于过去的，眷念的留恋的回忆会不知不觉被剔除。哨兵的感官太过敏锐而又缺乏对精神的掌控力，在缺乏向导的当下，怀有太多愁善感的情绪无疑会在战斗中带来不必要的负担。他们在加入塔的那一刻就自动切断了与家人，与过去的联系。从此他们的生命之中只有并肩的同伴，至高的信仰，以及无穷无尽的杀戮。  
但他仍然记得自己的故乡C镇，是一座沿海的小镇，终年浸泡在长夏明亮而炙热的阳光之中。他还记得自己家屋子的后院有一颗茂密的果树，每年的盛夏六月散发出馥郁的芳香。他敏捷地爬上老树的枝干，然后从浓密的树荫中捉住了小小的饱满的果实。  
“周助！接住了！”他扬起声来，向着围墙的另一边掷去。  
而正在花园里看书的栗发少年抬起头来，下意识地抬手，正好接住了扔来的杏子。他弯起了眼角眉梢望向另一侧的果树，露出了佯装无奈的笑意。  
啊，这个安宁的下午注定要泡汤了。  
  
在他们的少年时代，连烦恼都是轻飘飘的，仿佛一阵海风就会吹散。  
  
他那时候有个秘密，除了不二周助和他们的小跟班裕太，他还有一个不能说话的朋友。  
佐伯作为哨兵的觉醒要比其他人更早，但也费时更久。最开始他只是发现自己的视觉比常人敏锐很多，尤其是动态视力。后来他发现自己能捕捉到那些细微的，旁人难以察觉的声响。再后来他的朋友，那只有着蓝色眼睛的白虎，谜一样地在他的精神世界中徘徊着，仿佛在巡视着自己的领地。  
  
在他还无法控制住自己的精神体的时候，有时候白虎会跑出来到现实之中。然而从来没有人看见它，察觉到它的存在。只有一次，是在十四岁夏天某个慵懒的午后，他和周助在陪裕太在海边玩闹了一整个上午之后，两个人躲在花园里的林荫下歇息无所事事。不二当时大概是在翻着什么书，他在假装打盹偷偷看着对方。  
这时候，他的精神体突然就从精神图景之中踏了出来。他还来不及去阻挠，白虎已经走到了不二的身边。但出乎意料地是，不二察觉到了它的接近，伸手抚摸着大喵的头顶，甚至还挠了挠下巴。而白虎也极其温驯地趴到了不二的脚边。  
  
……这个场景太过离奇，甚至有那么一段时间佐伯怀疑是自己迷迷糊糊做的一段美梦。后来他进入圣所接受培训的时候，老师提到哨兵与向导对精神体的控制力，如果不是特意让它们现身，他人是永远也看不到的。  
“即使是哨兵的力量没有完全觉醒？”佐伯忍不住发问。  
“当然，如果是不完全觉醒，哨兵的精神控制力非常弱，精神体甚至不会离开精神图景。除非……是和哨兵本身契合度极高的向导，那么在对方精神力的影响之下，精神体是有可能现身的。”  
佐伯没有再追问了。那时候他就隐隐约约猜到了，那天在花园里发生的一切并不是自己一厢情愿的臆想。  
  
他同不二的离别来得猝不及防。在佐伯突然被政府派来的军人们带走的那个清晨，他甚至没有时间去隔壁与自己的好友道别。在车子向前驶出巷口时佐伯忍不住从车窗探出头不断地回望，直到那个急匆匆跑出来的身影出现在他的视野。  
他大声喊着对方的名字，挥舞着手大概说了些“等我回来”这样毫无底气的话。而不二只是站在小巷的深处，默不作声地目送着载着好友的吉普车晃晃悠悠地驶出颠簸的小巷。  
他第一次后悔自己超于常人的敏锐的视力。如果是周助的话，大概无论如何，都不想他见到自己落泪的样子吧。  
  
但他没有实现自己的诺言。三年后战争打响，也是佐伯正式成为哨兵进入塔的那一年。他们的故乡，那个美丽而安宁的，与世无争的海边小城C镇，在叛军毫无预兆的空袭中被夷为平地。  
即使后来的报道中对于敌方的意图有着各种各样的揣测。但是C镇当时并不是双方交火的主战场，唯一的解释是临近首都，敌方要从这里打开进攻的缺口。然而当时生活在小镇上的人们对此一无所知，数千人在突如其来的轰炸中丧命，房屋与街道被彻底地摧毁。C镇沦陷，幸存者们踏上了流亡的路途。  
而更多的人，记忆中熟悉而鲜活的身影，成为了死亡名单上冷冰冰的一个个名字。  
这次滥杀无辜的空袭震惊了全国，激起了无数对叛军残暴行径的谴责。政客们在一刻不停地轮番发表着愤慨而激昂的演讲，军队中的气氛空前紧张，刚毕业的哨兵与向导们对着战争的残酷仍心怀忐忑，但所有人都被复仇的决意鼓动着。  
他就是被失去了一切的仇恨所驱使，投身到了战场之中。  
  
政府军对抗叛军最大的筹码就是这支精锐的哨向军队。他们和普通的军人不一样，虽然不是攻坚站中的主力，但确实拥有足以颠覆战场局势的王牌。哨向们被委派各种危险而出其不意的前线任务，以及秘密的侦查与刺杀。  
战局由于哨向的加入而发生了倾斜。经历了四个月的苦战，他们在敌军一次次炮火围城中拼命守住了首都。十月，指挥叛军的总将领暴毙，外围的政府军平定了东部的战场，抢先一步与驻守在首都的军队汇合。他们收复了之前的失地，而叛党迫于局势也只能放弃曾经以为唾手可得的战果，撤离回北部的大本营。  
虽然叛党的军队暂时撤退，但首都内部依旧动荡不安。反政府的叛乱分子们暗中策划了一连串劫持、枪击、爆炸事件，导致了军中数位精锐的牺牲。而平民们依然生活在随时会被掠取生命的恐惧之中。在军方的调查中，这些恐怖活动多数与敌方的哨兵与向导脱不了干系。叛党虽然没有能力组建如同塔这样的部门，手下的哨向数目少得可怜。但有几位却被塔视作心头大患，其中就包括一位代号为灰枭的黑暗向导。

佐伯在某个周日的上午接到任务的时候听到“灰枭”的名字眉头不禁一跳，来自上级的命令简单而直接，“不管付出什么样的代价，都要将对方击毙。”  
恐怖分子这一回选择了首都的一处会场，当天本应有政要在这里发表演讲。军方事先得到了情报决定将计就计，那位大人物在原定时间内没有出现，留着台下面面相觑的媒体记者，以及此刻在会场内外严阵以待的便衣们。  
佐伯被安排在了狙击手的岗位，鹰目一瞬不瞬地紧盯着会场，不放过每一丝细微的骚动。  
“第十排左手第五位……那个男人不太对头。”  
他低声传递着信息，与身边的向导搭档交换了一个警惕的眼色。此时耳麦同时传来了一个低沉的嗓音。  
“狙击手就位。目标——”  
还没有等命令发出，那个看起来坐立不安的男人突然将手探进怀中。他身手迅捷地拉过左侧的女性记者挡在自己身前，一边向着人群中连续放了几枪。  
在一片尖叫声中有人倒下，会场顿时陷入了慌乱。混在人群之中的特警们也都飞快地冲向前将其余人挡在了身后，举枪围住了会场中央那个突然发难的男人。  
“是个哨兵。”佐伯在一瞬间做出了判断。与此同时耳麦再次传来了指挥的声音，“目标确定，狙击手预备。”  
佐伯将手叩上了板机。目标人物控制着人质，一点差错都会导致无辜的伤亡。  
向导努力调高了他的感官并加固了两人之间的连接以及与外界的屏障。他们只有这一次的机会必须成功——

然而在他就要开枪的那一刻，耳边传来了向导撕心裂肺的惨叫声，随后又被震耳欲聋的轰鸣盖过，仿佛有无数利剑刺破了他们的精神屏障。佐伯的感官在一瞬间失去了所有的保护而过载，世界在他的眼前碎成了无数的裂片。但他在忍受着精神链接断裂的剧痛之中，仍旧凭着最后的理智与直觉扣动了板机。  
“了不起嘛，小子。”谁在他的脑海里说着话，事不关己的嘲弄。  
他努力去找回自己的五感，在模糊的视线中捕捉到一个灰衣身影向他走来。他看不清对方的脸，依然感受得到对方冷冰冰的视线将他紧紧地钉在在原地。  
是灰枭。没想到在他瞄准着恐怖分子的那一刻，自己竟也成了对方的目标。佐伯忿恨地咬紧了下唇，白虎在他身前出现，向对方怒吼着扑了过去。

灰枭也放出了自己的精神体猛禽与白虎缠斗，但本人却并没再接近佐伯。失去了理智的哨兵往往会爆发出超出以往的战斗力，没人想在这种情况下去硬碰硬。他忍不住舔了下唇露出了诡异的笑意，虽然战斗力惊人，但哨兵此刻的精神力实在是……出乎意料的脆弱呢。  
被黑暗哨兵侵入精神图景的佐伯，并没有意识到自己已经离开了狙击手的岗位，几乎是被引诱着被控制着追逐着那个身影来到了大街上。人群被他吓到纷纷后退，一个当街狂化的哨兵是堪比恐怖分子可怕的存在。但他眼前所看到的却不是市中心的人行道，而是记忆中陌生又熟悉的街景，战斗机呼啸而过，炸弹轰鸣火光冲天，来自于地狱灼烈的炙焰吞噬了故乡，四周到处是绝望的哀嚎。  
“到最后你什么都做不到。”什么人在他脑海中冷冷地说到。  
他承受不住这一切，跪倒在了地上。  
  
就在他也要被吞噬的那一刻，有一股强大的冲力突然将他从那个纷乱的图景之中推了出来。眼前杂乱的影像消失了，一股神秘的力量引领着他沉入了深海之中。但这一次他不再觉得恐惧，水中有他熟悉的令人安心的气息包围着，美丽的鱼群在他身边穿梭着，伸出手仿佛就能触摸到透过海面的光亮——  
然后他突然被一股巨大的力量向上拖起，随着轰隆隆的水声，他感到自己冲出了海面，明晃晃的阳光让人几近晕眩。一股强劲的，仿佛是被阳光带起的风迎面吹来，一瞬间刺激到他近乎被摧毁的感官重新复活，从未像现在这般敏锐而清晰。时间短暂地静止了，他看清对方的动作有那么一瞬间的停滞。而在他进一步去思考行动之前，被强大的精神力掌控着向脑海中的黑影发起了攻击。  
  
他睁开眼再次恢复了视力，灰衣人被自己狠狠地钳制掼倒在了地上。  
“怎么……可能……”灰枭不甘地瞪视着他，不相信眼前发生的一切。  
  
佐伯不敢有一丝松懈，左手下意识地扣动了扳机——  
鲜血喷薄。他下意识地抬起了头来，却一眼捕捉到了那张挂念在心中不知道描摹过多少次的面容。不二周助就站在对面惊慌失措地人群之中，他的脸色无法更苍白。  
佐伯伸手想要去抓住些什么。但头脑中再次响起了巨大的轰鸣，他的精神世界几近要坍塌，直到有人握住了他的手，一同陷入黑暗之中。  
  
他醒来的时候发现自己在静音室，身边是之前曾经培训他们三年的导师，塔内出名的高阶向导。  
导师看起来忧心忡忡，终于在佐伯醒来后长舒了一口气。  
佐伯在与黑暗向导交战时精神受到了重创。按照那位年长向导的说法，敌人突破了他的精神屏障并完全掌控了他的精神世界，如果没有及时解救，那么他可能会永远留在那个绝望的场景之中。  
“可怕的黑暗向导。”老师在帮他重新构建了精神屏障之后，忍不住摇了摇头，“你太逞强了，如果当时没有那个向导出手，后果简直不堪设想。”  
“向导？”佐伯扶住额头努力地回想着，记忆最后熟悉的面容在眼前浮现，“您是说……不二？”  
“是这个名字吧，那个孩子。”老师深深地看了他一眼，“你们之前认识？”  
“他是我在C镇的挚友。”  
导师在听到他提起故乡时，眼神也随之黯了下去。他们沉默了片刻，对方才重新开口：“也难怪你们会产生共鸣……他救了你啊，佐伯。”  
“老师，我想去见他。”佐伯抬起头，急切地望向导师。他并不是没有想到过这个可能，不二身份的揭露令他感到了不安的心悸。  
“不管怎么说，”导师的声音又恢复了平素的冷静无波，“在这之前他都隐瞒了自己向导的身份。塔已经把他一起带了回来。”  
“你应该见一见他。”导师在离开房间时最后说，“希望他……不要再那么固执。”  
  
虽然对方没有明说，但佐伯也清楚了不二现在的处境。  
与哨兵不同，塔内向导由于比例远小于哨兵，所受的控制也要严苛很多。大多数向导在从圣所毕业通过考核以后，如果没有自愿结合，那么很快就会被介绍人安排与高阶哨兵做匹配测试，尽快组成永固连接的搭档。佐伯在毕业前曾经被同级的一位向导告白，对方很慎重但也相当直接地表达了想与他结合的意愿。但被佐伯温言拒绝了。这件事情被他的同期们取笑了很久，都说他是个不识好歹的傻小子。而那个向导也在不久之后被介绍给塔内的前辈。他还记得最后一次见到那个女孩子的时候，对方怨怼而失望的眼神。  
塔这次对于一直伪装普通人的不二飞快采取了行动抓了回来，名义上是因为他隐瞒身份的罪名，但更多是看重他作为向导的价值。在这种非常时期，向导又如此稀缺，没有人想毁掉这个精神控制力极其出色的人选。  
佐伯的心不断地下沉。在军队之中，大多数的向导与哨兵并不存在多么深刻的羁绊，战争随时会令他们生死相隔，这种更近于战友之间的连系也不足以将自己的搭档从死神手中抢回来。结合只是将向导推向战场的最快捷的方式，而在大多数时候，缺乏单打独斗能力的他们甚至没有任何选择的权利。于是在一次次结合与链接破裂的过程之中，有些向导承受不住而走向了自我毁灭，而活下来的人也只会变得越来越麻木……  
这也是佐伯在那时候，即使对方算是相当可人的类型，但也不想轻率与向导绑定的原因。生命在这场残酷的战争中太过脆弱，他从一开始就有了在战场中牺牲一切的觉悟。但他不想因为自己的决意而让对方承受失去的痛苦。  
——但是不二不一样。他想。那是他在离开故乡时就立誓过，就算牺牲自己的生命也要保护的人。  
  
佐伯就是抱着这样忐忑的心情敲开了不二的房门。  
  
塔的介绍人将不二关在了一个禁闭室里。但看起来并没有太为难他，门口派了普通哨兵来看守。因为他们是旧识的缘故，非常好说话地给他放了行。  
不二就坐在床边，听到门外的声响抬起头来。  
——佐伯想过很多次他们的重逢。大概会是在战争结束后他回到家乡，会像小时候一样把不二抱起来转圈。或者是在某个街头不期然地擦肩，一瞬间感到熟悉的气息然后不约而同回头视线捕捉到了对方。但绝不会是现在，在这个狭小而逼仄的禁闭室里。  
不二仿佛猜到了伫立在门边的佐伯所想，他歪了歪头，露出了与记忆之中一丝不差的清浅的微笑：  
“我一直在想，什么时候会再次见到你。”  
  
佐伯走到了不二的面前。他们如此接近，曾经将佐伯从绝望中带回的那股令人安心的气息触手可及。“小时候你能看得到我的白虎，我就应该想到了。”  
“小虎，我和你不一样。”不二轻声说，“我是向导，但我没有你们那么强大的战斗力。比起国家，比起军队，我更在乎我的家人。”  
佐伯几乎要冲口而出说我也想保护你们啊。但下一刻他就就想起了那次轰炸。不二察觉到了他突然噤声的原因，也流露出了痛苦的神色。  
“……我和裕太失散了。他不在医院，也不在后来被军队救济的名单中。我只能去邻镇继续找他，但很快这一片区域都沦陷了。那时候一个叛军的军官收留了我。他是个心肠很软的家伙，在听说我是C镇人之后就把我庇护在他们的家中。他甚至对着我忏悔过……”不二停顿了一下，“但战争就是这样，那些大义凛然的‘正确’的道理会让一个看起来很善良的好人选择去做一个魔鬼。”  
佐伯被他这句话所震动，全身都忍不住地颤抖着。  
“再后来，政府军收复了失去的领地。在他们重新占领的那一天，收留我的军官全家被枪杀，包括他的孩子们……我因为受到过他们的照顾，差一点就被‘清洗’……那时候我终于明白了，我们已经沦陷到了这种地步，这个国家一半的人在疯狂仇恨着另一半的人，都想着把对方赶尽杀绝。而曾经站在中间的人，不想参与进战争的人，对这一切根本就是懵懂无知的人们，也要被逼迫着选择自己的立场。不管是哪一方都在宣称着要只有消灭对方才会带来和平，但战争只会带来更多的恐怖……”  
“小虎，”不二抬起头，他浅色的眼眸中是深不见底的哀伤，却也闪耀着佐伯从未见过的坚定与骄傲，“我不想这样，我不会成为谁的武器。”  
而在那一刻，佐伯也终于看清了属于他们的，唯一的道路。  
  
“听着，”佐伯单膝跪在了床前，拉起了不二一直放在膝盖上的手，“我们有两个选择。要么永远留在这里，做你最深恶痛绝的事情。要么现在离开塔，”他顿了一下，望向那双低垂在长睫之后褐色的瞳眸，“我是说，我们、一起。”  
不二似乎被这番宣言惊到了，睁大眼睛透露着不敢置信也游离着不确定：“但是，你是属于这里的。”  
佐伯低下了头：“在那时——在我离开你们的时候，我就想着未来总有一天会回来保护着大家，保护着所有人。但是……”他将脸埋在了不二的手中，“我们都失去了他们，我不能再失去你。所以请让我，永远——”  
“笨蛋，”不二打断了他的话，环住了埋在自己双膝上颤抖的肩头，“你以为你能做到些什么啊……明明那时候还是我把你救下来的……”  
“是啊，我需要你。”佐伯用双手合拢握住了不二的手。他抬起了头来，目光灼灼地望着对方。  
“所以，一起私奔吧。”  
  
佐伯深知他们并没有多少机会，所幸塔的负责人因为不二并没有什么反抗与攻击性，对他的看守并不严。他们大概也不会想到，会有人宁愿与一直效力的军队为敌，也要带着一个并没有被承认的向导一起叛逃。  
他们利用了次日佐伯夜巡的机会。不二用了一点向导的伎俩将看守自己的哨兵引诱离开了原本的岗位，随后被埋伏在暗处的佐伯击晕，并被洗去了记忆。不二换上了那个哨兵的制服，假扮成与佐伯巡逻的搭档，两人驾着一辆军用吉普开出了塔的大门。  
这一切侥幸得不可思议。但他们都清楚不会等到天明，他们叛逃的事情就会被发现。当下趁着夜色疯狂赶路，甚至冒险穿越了一片战区。等到天色微明的时候，他们的吉普车驶进了R城，停到了一个挂着Rokkaku招牌的修车行前。  
  
不二露出了迷惑的神情，但佐伯坚持让他留在车里。他下车走到店铺的门口还没闹出什么动静来，就听到刷地一声，金属卷帘被人从里面拉了上来。  
“哟，小佐。”一个黑发青年钻出门来，似乎对他的前来并无意外，“又有任务要来麻烦老爹？”  
“不是。”佐伯扯开了来不及换下的制服外套的领口，笑容中有一种近乎亡命之徒的危险意味：“不会再有什么任务……我已经穿够这身军服了。”  
  
修车行的店主是一位被他们称为“老爹”的退役哨兵。不二从他们的谈话之中，大概了解到车行的这群人曾经被佐伯从叛军手中解救。由于老爹原本的哨兵身份，后来佐伯去R城执行任务的过程时，他们也曾多次帮助过他。  
他们并没有去询问佐伯为什么会离开塔。黑羽虽然口头上抱怨着“这回可真是个大麻烦”，却手脚利落地在老爹的指导下，将佐伯开来的很是拉风的军用车改造成了一辆……看起来破破烂烂的吉普。  
“总之，我保证没有人还能认出来它原本的模样。”黑羽拍了拍手，对自己的成果倒是颇为满意。  
  
黑羽在后备箱中又塞了几罐备用的汽油，但接下来的路程就不会那么顺利了。他们离开R城没有多久就收到了消息，塔已经发现了他们叛逃，向全国发出了缉捕他们的命令。  
他们势必要继续避开人群隐藏行迹，虽然暴露是迟早的事情。而唯一的侥幸是——  
“我们唯一可行的是向西边走，穿越荒漠到与T国接壤的边境。那里就已经超出了塔的管辖范围。”  
一路上都维持着淡定的不二也忍不住皱起了眉头：“……你是说我们要挑战地狱级副本，躲避所有的追杀抢险一步到达无人区，然后穿越荒漠到达边界，还要避免被当成是间谍直接击毙吗？”  
佐伯收起了地图，绽放开一个明亮又危险的笑容：“怎么样？要陪我赌一把吗？”  
“One chance, one shoot, one kill？”  
佐伯大笑，从驾驶座上转身倾向不二在他的唇上轻啄了一下。  
“那么，出发喽！”  
  
在接下来的路程之中他们遭遇了几伙前来追捕的哨兵。大概是原本驻扎在附近的军员，接到消息后奉命来追踪他们的行踪。塔显然低估了他们的实力——毕竟有向导在身边，佐伯的精神协调比之前要更得心应手，而不二本身那种足以令时间停滞的控制力与佐伯的配合也让来追捕的哨兵吃尽了苦头。应对过几次突袭，佐伯受了一点轻伤，后面的路程由不二接手。但在接近边境的荒漠时他坚持继续由自己来驾驶。  
他们很清楚要进入最艰险的一段，塔的缉捕令让他们很难再在路程中进行任何补给。所剩的油量并不多，而荒漠中毫无道路的指向，任何一点迷失的差错都会让两人命丧于此，或者先一步暴露行迹，被塔派来的精锐围杀。  
此时向导能做到的有限，只能依赖于哨兵的方位感与敏锐的知觉。不二替佐伯重新修补了在几次交战中受损的屏障，却感到了对方的精神明显在不安地沸腾着。  
……那是愧疚夹杂着痛苦的情绪，在连续的激战与逃亡之后一股脑席卷了他的脑海。不二甚至不需要启动自己的精神去探测，大概就明白了对方此刻的心情。  
“听着，小虎。”他努力用自以为最镇定的声音安抚着对方，没有意识到这与几日前佐伯的语气如出一辙，“我知道前路很危险，我们也许根本逃不出去……我早有了这样的觉悟。”  
他解开了自己身上的安全带，以一种珍而重之的姿态，环住了佐伯的肩头。  
“但我唯一正确的选择，就是与你同生共死。”  
  
怀中高热的身体似乎一下子放下了所有的重量，然后以更紧密的力度回抱了他。他们在接触到对方的一刹那就明白了情况——糟糕的结合热。这种时候当然不可能有抑制剂向导素之类的东西，更何况身边人本身就是让人心猿意马的存在。  
“真是糟糕的时机。”在被高热侵蚀着神智不清的情况下，佐伯俯身一边亲吻着刚刚和他剖白过的竹马，一边含糊不清地在唇齿交叠的间隙抱怨着。  
然而不二的回应比他所能妄想的更为冲动与热切。   
他们没有再去确认些什么，但每一个眼神每一个动作每一次失控的边界都在明明白白地表白着我愿意。   
  
他们最后放弃去折腾那架快散架子了的越野车，推开车门靠在车前盖继续接吻。  
残阳泣血，属于长日的最后光辉渐渐隐没，但紧密相拥着的两个人却只能感受到被炙热的欲望侵蚀着。  
“我们真是不要命了。”佐伯在接吻的间隙，将不二被风吹乱的碎发掠到了耳后，他的眼光明亮而热烈，“但我只想现在，就在这里拥有你。”  
不二似乎是轻笑了一声，在佐伯没有防备的刹那箍住了他的腰，一个轻巧的翻转把对方压倒在了引擎盖上。  
他用一只手扣在了佐伯的肩上，另一只手慢条斯理地解开了已经在刚刚被撕扯凌乱的衬衣的扣子。  
“谁不是呢？”  
  
在一切平息了之后，佐伯把不二抱到了汽车的后座。他捞起了一条厚厚的毯子裹在了两个人的身上，在气温骤降的黑夜之中紧紧依偎着。  
长途奔波的辛苦与不知节制的欢爱让体力远不及哨兵的向导很快陷入了昏睡之中。然而当佐伯闭上眼睛时，却清晰地看到了自己的精神图景发生了改变。  
眼前的荒漠消失了，他看到了夜色之中的海洋，银色的月光投映在海面上，闪烁着星星点点的幽蓝色的奇异荧光。夜幕笼罩下的海洋看起来出奇地宁静与幽深，但他能感觉得到附近水流奇妙的涌动，果然在从不远处的海面上喷射出银色的水柱。佐伯向前接近，但对方似乎有所察觉飞快地潜回了海底，就在他茫然无措的时候，一股巨大的水流从身后掀起，白鲸高高地跃起，甩出了一条相当优美的弧线，而佐伯也趁机跳到了白鲸的背部，然后由随着对方一同跃进了深海之中。  
从此除非死亡，再没有什么可以让他们分离。  
  
“我做了一个梦。”不知道过了多久，天际已经现出了鱼肚白，靠在他肩头的不二终于从长夜中醒了过来。  
“有人从沙海中出现……”不二轻声呢喃着。他与佐伯额头相抵，让对方轻易地进入到了自己的精神世界之中。  
佐伯看到了荒漠尽头出现的那个英挺的身影，身穿着深蓝色的笔挺军服。然后他看到那张如同被凛凛寒风雕刻过的，英俊而冷冽的面容。  
“这里是我们的领域。”他走到了他们的身前，似乎在对着什么人说道。他的声音低沉冷硬而无机质，却带来了一种难以言说的安全感。  
他感受到了不二同样的情绪。明明是邻国的陌生军官，但意外地并没有带来任何威胁与恐惧，反而让他们对未知的未来燃起了令人颤栗的兴奋感。  
“我们会走出去的。”他低声说，再次亲吻着对方的额头。  
  
在地平线的尽头，似火燃烧着的朝阳升起了。


End file.
